lavenderfandomcom-20200214-history
Book 1
The first book of Lavender is set to be released early 2013. The first season/book takes place at Ravenled and follows Sydney Lavender after her month-long disappearance. On an island located somewhere in the Lative Ocean, lies Ravenled; a town with a population of 545 and mysterious happenings. 16-year old Sydney Lavender wakes up one day after her supposed month-long disapperance with no memories of her past or identity. With a sudden taste for solving the unknown, she sets out to figure out the murder of George Frost while going on her own journey. Storylines Sydney Lavender Sydney was the town's "It girl, alongside Christine but disappears for a whole month after the murder of her adoptive father and Ravenled's mayor, George Frost. She wakes up back at her house with no memories of her past or identity and finds motivation in herself to solve her father's mystery after the discovery of a new skill she's acquired - visions. Tony Blackthorne Tony, the more quiet, darker and older of the brothers, he is generally described as "indifferent and aloof", though he has the capability to show genuine kind emotions and protection over his peers. He isn't interested in Sydney's investigation and at first tries to convince her not to get involved, but gives in once he discovers her skill. Alex Blackthorne Alex is the more upbeat and laidback younger brother, and likes to clear any tension in a room with his humor. Failing his subjects at school, he is motivated to prove to the town he's of worth and helps Sydney in her quest. He has had a previous relationship with her prior to her disappearance, but doesn't talk about it often. Vivian Lake The respected elder of the town, Vivian spends most of her days rocking in her front porch. She doesn't talk often but when she does, it's usually of worth. She has shown that she can be stubborn and slightly immature for her age, but at times shown her wisdom. The town council values her opinion on anything Ravenled related and usually has a big say on what happens in town. Jeremy Sovereign Jeremy is a Ravenled graduate who is struggling to live off his job and shacks at Vivian's house until he is financially stable for his own. Has a passion for technology and mechanics however is a failure, but manages to show qualities when the moment's ripe and fixes everything. With knowledge on technology, he occasionally helps out Sydney and her friends. Christine Chamberlin A rich girl, Christine was and is Sydney's best friend and the two form the town's "It girls". Rising to fame, the two used their popularity and appearance to get what they want but after Sydney's disappearance, her role started to dwindle and became almost invisible after Sydney returned. Has a taste for shopping and makeup, but has shown incredible academic skills. Cast Main Cast *Britt Robertson as Sydney Lavender (5/5) *Tony Nguyen as Tony Blackthorne (5/5) *Alex Ham as Alex Blackthorne (5/5) *Jeremy Chai as Jeremy Sovereign (3/5) *Christine Sanico as Christine Chamberlin (5/5) *Victoria James as Victoria Frost (5/5) *George Hosking as George Frost (5/5) *Miggy Andrews as Miggy Chamberlin (2/5) *Rose Harnwell as Rose Lake (4/5) *Vanny Lao as Vanny Serenity (1/5) *Nhan Nguyen as Nhan Serenity (1/5) *Tin Ho as Tin Chamberlin (0/5) *Chanh Tran as Chanh Henderson (3/5) *Nathalie Phon as Nathalie Henderson (1/5) Notes *There will be one or two chapters focusing on the Henderson Family and on their secrets. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/42038439683/q-a-with-the-writer, *Chapter 9 is said to be the most anticipated chapter, involving a car and a big shocking surprise. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/42038439683/q-a-with-the-writer *We will be introduced to the Ravenled Orphanage early on in the series. *Sydney Lavender is the only confirmed character to appear in all chapters in Book 1. *There will be chapters focusing on Vanny Serenity & Nhan Serenity (Twin Connection, Rose Lake (Reminiscent), Alex Blackthorne (Torn Alive), Vivian Rosenthal, Natasha McValerie & Htet Serenity, Victoria Frost and Tony Blackthorne. Episodes